Devices with photographing capability such as smart phones and tablet computers have become very good social media tools because of their functions such as convenience of carrying and ability of quickly disseminating information. Along with their increasing popularity, more and more auxiliary functions have been added thereto, for instance, the photographed picture can be edited and then sent to social media platforms for sharing by means of social media software (e.g. Wechat, Microblog, QQ chat tool) built in the smart phone or tablet computer.
Currently, if a user wants to modify a picture background, he/she needs to use a picture editing software to perform analyzing, repairing, beautifying and synthesizing on the picture. But, since the picture editing software is highly specialized and very difficult to operate, a non-professional user is required to learn and be familiar with the corresponding software operation methods in order to attain a satisfactory effect; even for a professional user, picking out an image that matches his/her own demands from a vast amount of images also requires a lot of time, and therefore a multimedia picture that matches his/her own demands cannot be quickly generated, which causes poor experience.